Natural gas liquid (NGL) processes are chemical engineering processes and other facilities used in petroleum refineries to transform natural gas into products, for example, liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), gasoline, kerosene, jet fuel, diesel oils, fuel oils, and such products. NGL facilities are large industrial complexes that involve many different processing units and auxiliary facilities, for example, utility units, storage tanks, and such auxiliary facilities. Each refinery can have its own unique arrangement and combination of refining processes determined, for example, by the refinery location, desired products, economic considerations, or such factors. The NGL processes that are implemented to transform the natural gas into the products such as those listed earlier can generate heat, which may not be reused, and byproducts, for example, greenhouse gases (GHG), which may pollute the atmosphere. It is believed that the world's environment has been negatively affected by global warming caused, in part, due to the release of GHG into the atmosphere.